


Secret Places of the Soul

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir is captured by a band of brigands on the way to Imladris.  Though rescued, he is not the same elf as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysilme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings and make no money from the writing of this story. 
> 
> For Ardor in August 2015. Written for Ysilme

Prelude

Sheets of rain beat down, whipped in the gale force winds that spiraled down the valley, pummeling shuttered windows and doors. The two weary guards from Lindon finished their report and were finally excused to join their Imladris counterparts for food and rest. The guards had escorted a small group of scribes to Imladris, all of whom still bore looks of shock and fear etched onto their faces, albeit now tinged with relief at safely reaching the Last Homely House. The door closed behind the retreating guards and the fire crackled. Elrond rose from behind his desk and stood in front of his chief counselor, who sat with his head in his hands. 

“He is just a young scribe,” Erestor said, looking up at his lord. “We have to try and find him! How could they have let those men capture him? How could they not notice he was missing until after the men had fled?”

“They were frightened, Erestor,” Glorfindel answered from his place before the crackling fire. “They are but scribes, untrained in combat, untrained in how to protect each other in such a situation, and they were unprepared for an ambush. The two guards did well in protecting the others from so large a number of men. How Lindir became separated from the group in the confusion, well…. it hardly matters how at this point.”

“As soon as this storm clears, I want a patrol out looking for that group of men and Lindir, Glorfindel,” Elrond said, his voice hard with concern. “I will not leave a young elf in the hands of brigands, not without doing everything in our power to get him back. And I want those men found and dealt with. They were far too close to our borders.”

One

The elf huddled against the wall of the cave – if one could call the shelter he had found a cave. It was more of a shallow overhang in an outcropping of rocks, but it served to shelter him from the torrents of rain that pounded down. The elf shivered. The rain had been ceaseless for hours and it was now surely the mid of night. If only he could sleep and make the time pass more swiftly. 

Rest would not come, kept away by the stabbing pain in his chest that made it hard to draw breath, and the throbbing in his shoulder. He was certain the men had broken some of his ribs and he thought his shoulder was pulled out of place. His teeth actually chattered from the cold and his body shook. His reaction to the cold had startled him. Apparently elves whose battered bodies were covered in deep cuts and bruises and who hadn’t had real food in days were susceptible to the cold. He wondered absently why he’d never heard of that before. 

He was so cold. So tired. So hungry. So much pain. All he’d been able to find to eat since he’d escaped from the men who had ambushed his party was a few edible roots. The men had not fed him. The elf suspected it was to weaken him so he would cause them less trouble. He had no weapons – the men had quickly found the knives he kept in his boots. They had taken the knives, along with his boots, which were much better than any the men had worn, leaving his feet to be cut up on the rocky ground. A few of them had fought over the boots. They had taken his tunic and cloak as well, leaving him clothed only in a shirt and leggings, both of which were now rapidly becoming tattered shreds from all of his falls. He didn’t seem to be able to stop tripping and falling, and his head hurt all the time now, ever since he had fallen down a gully the day before and hit it on a rock. Was it only the day before? Maybe the day before that. Or the one before that. He had heard the men searching for him and had panicked, but at least the gully had hidden him from their sight. 

A tear slid down his dirt-encrusted face. He was so lost, so afraid. He’d escaped from the men after travelling with them for three days when they’d been occupied with hunting for game, and he had no idea where he was or in what direction he was travelling anymore. He had been on his own for what seemed like weeks but was probably only three or four days. He had never before left his home in Lindon and had no idea where the men had been taking him and how to get to Imladris. He wondered if he would ever see his family again. He tried to turn to ease a cramp in his back, but the movement elicited a low groan of pain and reopened the wound in his side. He pressed part of his shirt into his side in an effort to stop the bleeding. Between the kicks and the knife wounds, and then the fall into the gully, he was pretty sure something inside of his body was badly broken. Another moan passed his lips and he finally gave into his misery and allowed the tears to come.

 

Morning finally came, and with it, the sun. The ground was so wet it was a quagmire, and the elf decided to stay in the shelter of the cave for a few hours to let the sun dry out the land. If he tried to walk now he’d only fall again. The sun lifted his spirits and he thought he might even be able to get some sleep. He pulled some of the pine branches he’d gathered closer around him, and wished he could start a fire. He was just so cold. He drank some of the rain water from a pool in the rocks and felt a little better. At least water hadn’t been a problem. 

He could not sleep, but at least he rested. The sun warmed the earth and by mid-morning it had dried much of the muddy ground. When the elf thought the ground was dry enough, he slowly uncurled himself from his shelter and, with the help of a branch he was using as a walking stick, stood on shaky legs. He looked around. Imladris was west of the mountains, wasn’t it? The mountains were still to his east. He would travel north, keeping the mountains on his right side, and should be able to continue to find shelter and hiding places. He slowly began to walk. As he walked, he listened closely for any sounds that would tell him if the men who hunted him were close. He hoped if he stayed close to the mountains he would find Imladris, but inside he was beginning to think that there was no way he could survive long enough. 

It was midday when he came across a stream, and the elf slowly sank down to drink. Using his hands as a cup, he drank his fill. He half lay on the ground, leaning against the large stones that stood at the water’s edge. The rocks had been warmed by the sun and provided some comfort. Breathing was getting harder and his chest and side hurt so badly that he could almost forget about the pain in his shoulder. Almost. Despite the pain, his mind grew hazy, and he rested fitfully, waking with a start and a gasp of pain before he realized that he’d actually fallen asleep. He lacked the energy to move again, and finally curled up among the sheltering rocks and stones, allowing the soft burbling of the water to send him back into sleep. 

Day passed into evening and the elf still did not move. He no longer had the energy to even care when he became a meal for the insects of the night that massed around the swift flowing rill. Morning came and the elf forced himself to crawl closer to the stream. His stomach ached from hunger and he was so thirsty. 

He had filled his stomach with the cold water and lay back down among the rocks when the peace of the morning was shattered by the sound of horses’ hooves. Unable to flee or look for a better hiding place, he hunched down, concealing himself the best he was able. 

He trembled with fear as the horses came close enough that he could hear voices, but he suddenly realized that the voices were not speaking in the harsh language of the men who had captured him. He could understand these riders. They were elves. With the help of his stick, he forced himself to stand and a wave of nausea struck him. He heard shouts all around him but it was hard to see with everything turning black. He swayed and knew no more.

 

Two

Glorfindel reached the elf just as the scribe collapsed. 

“Do you think this is our captured scribe?” One of the guards moved his horse forward to Glorfindel. 

“I do,” Glorfindel responded. “It’s been seven days since the men took him, and just look at him. This is not someone who is used to living in the wild. Take the patrol and keep looking for the men, Maeron, while I get him to Lord Elrond.” 

Glorfindel’s second in command nodded and quickly ordered the patrol forward to continue their hunt. 

“Look at you, you poor thing,” Glorfindel murmured. He gently moved a hand over the swollen, bruised face of the elf in his arms. “What did they do to you?” He set the unconscious elf over a shoulder, holding him in place with one arm while he remounted his horse. “Run like the wind, Asfaloth,” he told the stallion. “This one’s life may depend on our speed.”

The elf did not regain consciousness, and two hours later Glorfindel gave Lindir over to the care of Elrond, Imladris’ Lord and master healer. 

“There is so much to do for this poor elf that I hardly know where to start,” Elrond said as Erestor joined him and Glorfindel in the room of the healing wing where they had taken Lindir. A healer joined them with a bowl of warm water and cloths for washing, followed by another carrying a tray of bandages, salves and herbs. They set the bowl and tray on a table and waited for Elrond’s orders. 

“I will help you,” Erestor said, stepping forward. “What do you want me to do?”

Elrond looked at his chief counselor and nodded. “You feel responsible for him. Do not take the guilt of what happened to him upon yourself, Erestor.”

“I do not feel guilty, but he came here to assist me and is under my authority. I will be responsible for his care.” Erestor’s face was full of compassion and worry as he looked at the injured elf.

“Very well,” Elrond replied, “help me get these rags off of him. We need to wash him first so I can see where and how badly he is hurt.” Speaking to one of the other healers, he said, “Have the kitchens make up a strong beef broth, and then return here. He needs nourishment, but will not be able to handle food yet.” The healer left to do Elrond’s bidding. To the other healer he said, “Prepare poultices for the bruising and wounds. His feet are badly damaged. We will need soft cloth to wrap them in.” 

By the time Elrond and Erestor had removed what was left of Lindir’s clothes, the first healer had returned and helped Erestor bathe Lindir, their work revealing wound after wound, bruise after bruise. They found his side covered in dried blood from a knife wound. It was a bad wound, although not too deep. Had it been fresh, Elrond would have stitched it closed, but now he would just bind it closely. 

Elrond carefully ran his hands over every part of Lindir’s body, his skilled fingers searching out anywhere where the elf was injured and assessing the extent of the injuries, calling out each new find. “Look at his chest,” he said. “With that bruising, there are several broken ribs. It looks like they might have kicked him. We will bind his chest. His left shoulder is dislocated. We will put that back in place first while he is still unconscious. There is a large lump on his head and a wound on his scalp that bled profusely.” Dark, dried blood was caked in the elf’s sable tresses. “The wound is closed now but wash his hair and scalp very carefully. There does not appear to be any broken bones in his face, only bruises, but it is hard to be certain with the swelling. We will be able to tell better when the swelling recedes.” 

Elrond’s fingers moved down Lindir’s limbs. “His hands are scraped and torn and would benefit from being bandaged with salve for a day or two.” The elf’s legs and feet were another story altogether. His knees and lower legs were full of deep scrapes and bruises, likely from falls, and his poor feet were covered in lacerations. The elf’s entire body was a testament to what he had endured and suffered. “His hands, arms, legs and feet must be bandaged with salves to ease the pain and bruising and speed healing, but first, we will fix his shoulder.”

Erestor stepped back, letting Elrond and the healers work, and noticed for the first time that Glorfindel was still in the room. He joined his friend in front of the window, now closed to keep any chill breeze off of the wounded elf. “Find those men, Glorfindel,” Erestor whispered. “If they could do this to an elf…” There was no need for him to finish his sentence. 

“Maeron and the patrol are still out hunting them. They saw the state Lindir was in. I doubt the men will survive to be brought before Elrond.”

Erestor nodded, and then winced as he heard Lindir’s shoulder being popped back into place. He returned to the bed and began helping one of the healers smooth salve onto Lindir’s feet before binding them in soft cloth. 

By the time they had finished, Lindir was bandaged nearly from shoulder to feet, but the salve and soft cloths would be warm and comforting. Finally clothed in a warm night gown, Elrond reluctantly lowered his face to Lindir and called to him to wake. 

“Can we not let him rest for a while yet?” Erestor asked. “He will be in so much pain.” Erestor’s own pain at the thought was evident in his eyes.

“He needs nourishment. He is near starving, Erestor,” Elrond replied before calling out to Lindir once more. 

After a few more tries, Lindir’s eyelids finally fluttered open. The elf groaned in pain and his eyes dashed around the room, panic evident in their grey depths. 

“Peace, Lindir,” Elrond whispered. “You are safe. You are in Imladris. You need to take some food. Let me help you sit up a little and Erestor will help you drink some broth.” As he spoke, Elrond gently slid his arms under Lindir’s shoulders and raised the upper part of his body to place some pillows under Lindir’s back.


	2. Chapter 2

Three

Lindir woke in a panic into a world of pain. His whole body throbbed. His heart was pounding and there was a sound not unlike the ocean in his head. He had no idea where he was or what had happened, and then he heard an elf speak and his heart started to slow. He took a breath and groaned in pain. Suddenly he was being lifted onto some soft pillows and the elf said, “I am Elrond. Try not to take deep breaths. Some of your ribs are broken and you need to heal.”

He did not recognize the elf who called himself Elrond, but there was a golden-haired elf standing by the window who Lindir thought looked familiar. He had seen him somewhere. Another dark-haired elf he did not know came to the other side of the bed carrying a cup. Yes, he was lying in a bed. That’s where he was. 

“Do you think you can drink some broth, Lindir?” the other dark-hair elf asked. Lindir had no idea if he could drink or not. He felt awful and couldn’t even speak. He was completely at the mercy of these unknown elves. A cup was raised to his lips and he instinctively drank. The liquid was warm but not too hot, and it was delicious. He made an odd sound and tried to drink it faster, his hands moving up to try and grasp the cup.

“Don’t give him too much at once, Erestor. It could make him ill.” The cup moved away and Lindir followed it greedily with his eyes.

Erestor. That was the other elf’s name. And Elrond. Lindir knew those names. He just couldn’t remember why he knew them. His heart told him they were good elves, though. Something told him he knew that about them. He looked at his hands. They were covered in white bandages. They hurt. He looked up at Erestor.

“Would you like some more?” Erestor asked, motioning with the cup. 

Lindir nodded and the cup was placed at his lips once more. This time he tried to drink a bit slower so the cup would not be taken away, and it worked. He was allowed to slowly finish the cup. When it was finished, there was a second cup, and this one had some pieces of bread in the broth, which Erestor slowly fed him with a spoon. When a third cup with bread was finished he could eat no more, and he looked at Erestor and bowed his head in gratitude after mouthing a thank you. 

“Do you have much pain, Lindir?” Elrond asked.

Lindir took his eyes from Erestor and looked at Elrond. He nodded. He had a lot of pain. More pain then he had ever known. 

“I am going to give you something that will ease your pain and help you sleep,” Elrond said. 

Lindir shook his head and began to panic when the elf called Elrond said, “Do not worry, Lindir. We will watch over your sleep. You will not be alone. You are safe here. When you wake again you will feel better and be able to eat a little more.” 

Lindir calmed and Elrond took a cup from another elf who had entered the room. Lindir eyed the cup warily, wondering if he could drink more. He doubted this would taste as good as the broth. Elrond held the cup to his lips and Lindir cautiously sipped. He found the drink was sweetened with honey and very palatable. He longed for the pain to stop and for sleep to come, and he readily drank. When he finished, Elrond and Erestor removed the extra pillows and lowered him gently onto the bed. His eyes closed. Light fingers carded through the hair around his face and the touch was pleasant. Someone hummed a soft tune. Lindir opened his eyes and looked at Erestor. It was he who was humming and stroking his head. Lindir’s eyes closed again and he knew no more.

Four

“Dear Valar,” Erestor said, continuing to stroke Lindir’s hair when the elf finally fell asleep. “You could see the pain he was in in his eyes. And he was starving. I doubt he’d eaten in days. He seems to be soundly asleep though.” 

“He would have been very lucky just to snatch bits of rest with the pain he was in. He should sleep for hours with what I gave him, and hopefully the pain will be less soon,” Elrond said. “Washing him and treating his wounds may make them hurt even worse for a time, but with the salves and bandages they will start improving. He has so many injuries, but he was able to eat more than I thought he would and that will help him, too.”

“He didn’t speak,” Glorfindel said, finally moving from the window to join Erestor and Elrond at Lindir’s bedside. “Do you think his throat was injured?”

Elrond shook his head. “I don’t believe so. It’s hard for him to breathe with his broken ribs and that makes speech difficult. He’s obviously still very frightened and unsure of us so I don’t think he has even tried to speak yet. I doubt he really understands where he is or who we are. “

“I think you are right. He was scared to death when he woke up, and again when you told him you were going to give him something to make him sleep,” Erestor added. “How do you think he escaped?”

“He had limited weapons training and if he carried anything it would have been taken from him when he was captured, along with most of his clothing, it appears. If I were him I would have done whatever the men wanted me to do and waited for an opportunity to get away,” Glorfindel said. 

“Yes, that would be likely, or the men grew careless.” Erestor smoothed the blanket around Lindir. “I will stay with him tonight. The healers can move another bed in here for me, if they will. I will hear if he wakes during the night and is frightened.”

“Just make sure you take your own rest, Erestor,” Elrond cautioned. “If you are intent on staying with Lindir, be sure and assign some of your work to others. There is no sense your over-burdening yourself.”

The three friends parted, and the healers brought in a small bed for Erestor that was placed next to Lindir’s. In the quiet of the night, Erestor sat at Lindir’s side and took one of the scribe’s bandaged hands into his own. The scribe’s face was so swollen that Erestor had no idea what Lindir actually looked like, and his heart was grieved that someone so innocent had been taken by brigands and abused. He had never met Lindir before, but everything he had heard about him led Erestor to believe that Lindir was a kind and generous elf as well as a very good scribe. He had never heard one negative thing about him. “We will help you get well again, Lindir,” he whispered. “You are safe here and we will keep you from harm. Rest and heal and know you are among friends. I will stay by your side and guard your sleep.” After a long time of simply sitting with Lindir’s hand in his own, he soothed the sleeping elf’s hair before finally moving to his own bed.

Five

Lindir woke with a start, unsure of where he was or what was happening. And there was pain. Bad pain. He gasped with it, and could not stop a tear sliding down his face. He stifled a sob and it only made the pain worse. 

“Lindir? You are safe. You are in Imladris.”

The voice was soft – not one of the men’s voices. He had to be dreaming. He was lying on the rocks next to the stream and he was too weak to move. He was dying, that must be what was happening.

“Lindir, you are safe. You can wake up. No one will hurt you here.”

The voice was familiar. He remembered it, or thought he did. There had been elves. They had helped him and fed him. Lindir slowly turned his head toward the voice and opened his eyes. It was a dark-haired elf. The one who had given him food. He was kind. Lindir remembered now, and he hoped the elf would help him again. “Pain,” he rasped out. “I hurt.”

The elf sat on the edge of the bed and brought a cup up to Lindir’s lips. “Drink,” he said. “The healers thought you might need it when you woke. It will ease your pain.”

Lindir sipped the liquid. Just like last time, the cup held a warm, sweet draft that soothed his parched throat and warmed his stomach. He drained the cup. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You are Erestor. I remember.” 

“Rest easy and try not to breathe too deeply or move too much. The medicine will work soon. Yes, my name is Erestor.” The elf said nothing more but stayed by his side.

After what seemed like many minutes had passed, the pain subsided enough for Lindir to realize that he was in a very comfortable bed with soft linens. He looked around the room and he realized he must be in the healing rooms. That thought was proven correct when a tall elf in the robes of a healer entered the room bearing a tray. He set the tray on the bedside table and then approached Lindir. 

“Other than the pain in your chest and side, how are you feeling this morning, Lindir? Is there anything that hurts worse than it did yesterday? Are you feeling nauseous? Is your head hurting?”

Lindir thought for a moment before answering. When everything hurt it was hard to know what was better or worse. It was difficult to do much speaking, but he managed to answer the healer’s questions. “My head hurts, but not as bad as before. It hurts to breathe. I think I’m hungry. ”

The healer nodded. “We will give you some more broth and bread. After you finish that, while we wait to see how it sits with you, Master Erestor can help me change your bandages. If the broth stays down, we will find you something more substantial to eat. Does that sound good to you?” He smiled kindly at Lindir.

Lindir nodded. He really hoped this wasn’t all a dream because it was lovely to be cared for when he hurt so much and these elves were awfully kind. With Erestor’s help, he drank the broth and ate the bread moistened with more broth and felt better for it. Having his bandages changed and new salve applied was not very comfortable at all, but he endured it without murmuring a word, knowing it would help him heal. The pain it caused meant he probably wasn’t dreaming after all. At least he hoped it did. When the healer and Erestor finished with his bandages, he was clothed once more in a fresh, warm nightgown and given a cooked egg and some lovely porridge to eat. Tired and sated, he slept. 

During the day, elves came and went and Lindir half woke occasionally to the sound of voices. Once or twice he thought he heard the voices of some of his travelling companions, and Elrond came and spoke to him and asked him how he was feeling. For Elrond, Lindir forced himself to wake long enough to answer before falling asleep again.

Days passed and blended together in an amalgam of pain, sleep, waking to eat, the changing of bandages and voices. And Erestor. Always Erestor was there beside him. 

Little by little, day by day, Lindir improved. The swelling and bruising of his face bettered, and he began to look like himself again, though he was not aware of the changes. His hands healed first, and the bandages were removed so he could hold his own cup and feed himself. The wound on his head healed and his dark hair regained a healthy luster from the nourishing food he was again eating. His feet healed and he was given soft slippers. The healers helped him from the bed several times a day and he walked slowly around the room and down hallways, rebuilding his strength. Some days Erestor walked with him, and once even Lord Glorfindel had come to visit and joined him and Erestor on his walk. 

Finally, the day came when all that was left of his bandages were the bindings around his chest for his broken ribs, and Lord Elrond declared him fit enough to leave the healing rooms, though not yet fit enough to begin his work.


	3. Chapter 3

Six

“I’m not so sure that Lindir is going to do well outside of the healing rooms, but I agree it’s time to get him out of there and give him more opportunity to interact with others,” Erestor said. He and Elrond had just left the healing rooms and were on their way to see that the room they had picked out for Lindir was ready for him. Lindir’s new quarters would be located close to Erestor’s, as the chief counselor was not ready to give up his close watch on the still healing elf. “He hardly talks and still seems so lost. According to the other scribes he traveled with, that was not his behavior prior to being taken by the men. Do you think there was more that happened to him than we know about?”

“You mean more than being beaten, kicked, knifed, and starved, having his ribs broken and his shoulder dislocated? I do not know.” Elrond sighed. “There was no indication of it on his body, if I gather rightly what you are asking. Certainly what he went through caused enough physical and mental injury for him to recover from. I hope once he begins to mingle with others again the old Lindir will reappear. We need to get him up and out into the gardens for fresh air and exercise and into the dining hall for at least one meal a day. I don’t think he has really dealt with what happened to him and I fear if he does not confront it in some way that he will never fully recover.”

“Agreed.” They came to the door of the room that would be Lindir’s and Erestor opened it. “Yes, this will do nicely,” he said. While small in comparison to the rooms occupied by Erestor and Glorfindel, it was located between the two. The room was still spacious enough for a good sized bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers, side tables, a desk and chair, and a nice arm chair that stood in front of the small fireplace. There was even a small bathing chamber and water closet. Doors opened onto the balcony, and these Erestor flung open to let in the morning air. It was a good day for Lindir to move here. “This will do very nicely for him indeed.”

“You like him, don’t you?” Elrond asked. “More than just because he’s one of your charges and was so badly hurt?”

Erestor tilted his head and looked at Elrond, thinking. “Yes, I believe you’re right. It’s more than that. My heart broke for him when Glorfindel first brought him to us, but there is something about him. He is a gentle soul and has a good heart. He hasn’t spoken much of what happened, but he bears his companions no enmity for letting him be taken and does not hold them responsible in any way. I would like to have known him before all of this happened.” Lindir’s personal belongings, carried to Imladris by his companions, sat on the bed, still stored in his travel bag. Erestor nearly opened the bag to put things away, but decided at the last minute to leave it for Lindir. It would give him something to do and, more importantly, show that he still had control over his life. He and Elrond had already given Lindir a few items of clothing and footwear that had been stored in the wardrobe for him.

“It will take him time, Erestor, “Elrond said. “He had his confidence and control over his life brutally taken away from him, and he had little freedom to do as he pleased in the healing room. It will take time for him to fully realize he is safe here.”

Erestor raised an eyebrow at Elrond. “Since when are you a mind reader, Elrond?”

The lord of Imladris smiled. “Ah, my friend, I have always been able to read you like a book.”

“I just hope he will not be overwhelmed,” Erestor said. “Though word has gotten out about what happened to Lindir, most will not think to approach him cautiously. Our peoples’ desire to get to know such an attractive new elf and hear his story may be too much for him. We will need to guard against that until Lindir is ready.”

Before they could continue their conversation, one of the healers escorted Lindir into the room, bowed to Elrond and Erestor, and left his charge in their care. 

“Finally we can welcome you properly to Imladris, Lindir,” Elrond said, smiling at the scribe. “I hope you find your new room to your liking?”

“It is a beautiful room, my Lord, but I hardly deserve such a space,” Lindir said, looking around the room. 

“Why shouldn’t you have a beautiful room, Lindir?” Erestor asked quietly.

“I have not even done any work. May I not begin working now?”

“Not just yet,” Elrond replied, answering the question for Erestor. “Your ribs still need to mend and you must regain your strength. Rest and spend time in the gardens out in the fresh air. Eat well and do not skip any meals. You are still a bit too thin.”

“I will do as you say, my lord, but when may I begin my work? I need to work. It is why I came here.”

Erestor bit back a frown at the note of desperation in Lindir’s voice. “Do not worry, Lindir,” he said. “If Lord Elrond agrees, perhaps you can start with some light duties next week. In the meantime, enjoy the beauty of Imladris and heal. After you are settled here, I will show you how to find your way around and perhaps you can select a book from the library to read on the balcony?” Erestor surprised himself. Why he was offering to show Lindir around instead of assigning a servant to the task was something he didn’t want to think too hard about at the moment. “Perhaps you would like to put your things away – your belongings are there on the bed. I will leave you to do that and come back for you in a half hour. Is that enough time?”

Lindir moved to the bed where his bag lay and snatched it up, holding it against his chest. “I thought everything was lost,” he said, his voice a little tremulous. 

“One of your companions carried it here, not knowing what else to do with it and hoping you might somehow make your way to Imladris. I can find out for you which of them it was, if you would like.”

“I would like that,” Lindir said. “Thank you, Master Erestor. I would like to thank whoever saved it for me.”

Erestor nodded. “Put your things away and get settled in, and I will return for you shortly.”

Erestor and Elrond left Lindir to his unpacking and behind the closed doors of Elrond’s office, quietly resumed their conversation. 

“I admit I am a little unsettled by Lindir’s response to his room.” Elrond said. “He seems to link being assigned that room into working and feels he hasn’t earned it.”

“He sounded nearly desperate to begin his work. ‘Tis why I said he might start something light next week. Perhaps he thinks we won’t want him for the work after what happened to him or he fears we will send him back to Lindon? “

“It is possible. Do what you can to reassure him when you see him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Seven

Lindir emptied the contents of his bag upon the bed and began to put things away in the room’s wardrobe. It was a lovely piece of furniture that suited the beautiful room and it was more than large enough for his few belongings. Erestor and Elrond had given him two new sets of clothing and a pair of boots made from soft leather when he had begun to leave his healing room and walk the halls, including a nice set of formal robes that he suspected had once belonged to Erestor, for they were much of the same height. He wondered if he should give those clothes back. He would offer. He didn’t have much, although the bag held two or three shirts, leggings, and tunics as well as night clothes and underwear. It also held his toiletry items, and he carefully set the hair brush and comb his mother had given him on the chest of drawers. His favorite book, writing paper, ink and quills, and his best boots next made their way out of the bag. 

At the bottom of the bag was his most prized possession, and he sighed in relief as he carefully unwrapped his thick cloak from around the beautifully carved lap harp. Lovingly running his hands over the instrument, he found it in perfect condition. He set the harp on one of the side tables and decided he had better change into some of his own clothes. 

He changed into his second best pair of leggings, shirt and long tunic, all in shades of tan and blue reminiscent of the Lindon shore. Once dressed, he neatly folded all of the clothing Erestor and Elrond had given him and set them on the bed along with the boots. He patted the clothing wistfully, for they were beautifully made and he wished he could keep them. His parents had raised him to be honest and courteous, however. It would be both discourteous and selfish for him to keep the clothes since his own had been returned and he was certainly neither of those.

He took a long look around the room and felt both fortunate and uncomfortable. The room was beautifully furnished and very comfortable, but he had not yet even done one thing to deserve it. What if he found the work too difficult and couldn’t do the tasks that Master Erestor gave him? What if Erestor wasn’t happy with his work? What if they wanted to send him back to Lindon? Already he’d been such a problem to them. Lord Glorfindel himself had led a patrol out to find him and Master Erestor had spent so many days in the healing room with him. And so far he’d been worthless to them.

A knock sounded at the door and Lindir opened it to find Erestor.

“Are you ready to go, Lindir?”

Lindir moved to the bed and took up the stack of clothing and the boots. “Please, Master Erestor, since my travel bag was returned to me and I have clothing, I wanted to return these to you and Lord Elrond. I am very grateful for your kindness to me.”

Erestor smiled. “Keep the things, Lindir. They were gifts, and we were happy to give them to you. We do not want you to return them. For now, put them back on the bed and you can put them away in your wardrobe when we return. You could not have traveled with much and you will be glad of them once you settle into Imladris and begin working.”

Lindir humbly accepted the gift and dipped his head in a gesture of thanks. His parents had always taught him that it was a sign of pride to not accept a gift in the spirit with which it was given. “Thank you, Master Erestor. You and Lord Elrond have been so kind to me. Everyone has.” He quickly set the stack of clothing and boots back on the bed and returned to the door, not letting himself think on what a fortunate elf he was. That was for a later time when he was alone. For now, he had to pay attention to what Master Erestor said and learn his way around Imladris.

Erestor took Lindir through the library. “You will have time to visit the library and scriptorium more over the next few days. Feel free to explore and enjoy them,” he said. 

Lindir gasped when he saw the row upon row of shelves holding books and scrolls and rooms off to the side with desks and more shelves of books. How many years had gone into the building of this collection? The one in Lindon was very small compared to this library. 

They moved into the scriptorium behind the library, where a row of writing desks with supplies of quills and colored inks stood in the light. A few elves were working there, copying books and letters, and they looked up and smiled and greeted Lindir when Erestor introduced them. “Are my friends from Lindon not working?” Lindir asked after they moved away from the others. 

Erestor pointed to a row of smaller rooms set along one wall that Lindir had not noticed before. “They are working in the rooms on very old books. The copying that is done out here is on newer documents. Old volumes have the added protection of being copied in small rooms where there is less chance they will be damaged. You will see them at dinner, unless there is someone you would like to see now?”

“No, no, thank you, Master Erestor. Dinner is fine. I would not wish to disturb their work.”

Erestor led him to a room that was larger than those he had just seen. “And this is your room where you will work,” Erestor said, motioning to the large, elaborately carved desk. The work surface was four times as large as the other desks, and there was an additional workspace of wood that stood at a slant off to the side. “We were told you have a special gift of drawing good maps. This is why Elrond does not want you to begin work yet, Lindir. They are large and would require movement that you should not be doing.”

Lindir stared at the desk before running his hands over the surface. “This is too fine a place for me to work,” he said in a hushed voice.

Erestor shook his head. “It has a large surface and you need that for what we would like you to do. We have many maps that are deteriorating and need to be copied, Lindir. The work you will do for us will be very valuable.”

Lindir raised his eyes to Erestor’s. “May I not begin working a little now, Master Erestor? May I not at least do some copying of books? That would not require much movement.” He was going to have to work very hard indeed to earn the right to work in this beautiful place. 

“Perhaps in two or three days. Be patient, Lindir. But for now, go back into the library and select a book or two to take to your room. While you are doing that, I must check on how the work here is coming along. I will come and collect you in a few minutes and then we’ll go to the kitchens.”

Lindir moved back into the library, taking the time now that he was alone to look up in wonder at the painted ceiling that resembled a night sky full of stars. The windows were thrown open today, because the day was fair, but Lindir could see shutters and heavy drapes that could be closed to protect the books from any damage due to the weather. Lanterns along the walls would be lighted then, he imagined, as well as the candles that currently sat on tables along the walls. In addition to the tables, there were several comfortable looking chairs scattered about, and at one end, a large fireplace with chairs and couches. Lindir thought it would be a lovely place in inclement weather to sit and read in front of the fire, if one wished for company instead of staying in his own room.

Chastising himself for wasting time instead of finding a book, Lindir hurried to the shelves and began scanning books to see if he could find a method to how everything was filed. Once he had determined that, he found a book on the history of Imladris that he thought he would profit from reading, as well as one on the history of Gondolin. He wanted to read that one because of Lord Glorfindel, of course. He really wanted a simple book of stories, but he would finish one of these first. He couldn’t be greedy, and Master Erestor had told him to make himself free of the library.

Perhaps more than twenty minutes passed, which Lindir spent enraptured with all the books, before Erestor collected him and showed him to the kitchens, which were arranged in three long rooms, one after the other. The first room contained a huge hearth that a grown elf could stand in, as well as work tables and sinks with water pumps. Wide doors opened to the outside yard from this room, where Lindir could see ovens that looked like giant hives for baking. The second room contained the larder and pantries, and was full of fresh fruits and vegetables, baskets of eggs, barrels of flour, and huge rounds of cheese. There was a cold larder at one end for milk and butter and anything else that needed to be kept cold, and Lindir learned there was also ice in the larder, from Imladris’ ice house down by the River Bruinen. The third room contained cabinets with every kind of plate and bowl, pitchers, and anything needed for the serving and eating of food. Tables in the center of the room were already half full of dishes and trays with food for the midday meal. Beyond this third room were the laundries, where Lindir could bring his washing to be done and find someone to repair a tear in his clothing, should he ever have the need.

It was all quite wonderful. Lindir was quiet and unassuming and, unaware of it himself, quite charming to the cooks and the rest of the kitchen workers he was introduced to, instantly endearing himself to them. When they left the kitchens, it was with a large tray of food and drink for Lindir and Erestor’s lunch. 

“I will carry the tray, Lindir,” Erestor said. “It is too heavy for you to lift right now. I think the cooks and servants rather liked you. I don’t know that I would have gotten such a lovely looking lunch on my own. We will eat on the balcony. It’s such a fair day, although there is a hint of rain coming on the air.” 

Lindir wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, but allowed Master Erestor to take the tray, knowing he would not have been able to manage it on his own. Carrying his books, he walked alongside Erestor until they reached his room, and then opened the door for Erestor.

The two elves ate their meal together, as they had often done while Lindir was in the healing rooms. Lunch was delicious fresh fish, mushrooms sautéed in butter, turnips and wild greens, and fresh baked rolls. Lindir found it delicious. They had not been eating long when a sleek, black cat who had apparently come from the room next to Lindir joined them. He sat quietly and looked up at Erestor.

“Beggar. I already fed you today, didn’t I? You smelled the fish I presume?” Erestor pinched a piece of his fish off – not a small piece – and set it on the floor for the cat. “This is Tinnu, Lindir. Don’t let him tell you that he’s hungry. He lies a lot. I feed him two meals a day, he gets more from the kitchens, begs from Elrond and Glorfindel and gets more choice tidbits from them, and has free reign in the stables and granaries, which he keeps free of vermin. He likes to eat. He likes to eat a lot. “

Lindir grinned. “He is a beautiful animal. Is he yours, Master Erestor?”

Erestor nodded and gave Tinnu another piece of fish. “He is indeed. And my name is Erestor when the two of us are alone. He has been a staunch companion to me, and though I nag him about eating and begging, you can see he manages to keep fit by hunting down and disposing of any unwanted creatures. I will spare you the story about him eating a spider with long, spiny legs hanging out of his mouth.”

Lindir laughed out loud. “You may come and beg from me any time, Tinnu,” he said to the cat, and gave the animal a piece of his own fish.

“I will come and collect you for dinner, Lindir. I trust you will come with me to the dining hall. Your friends from Lindon have been worried about you and will be glad to see you. “

“You do not have to do that, Master Erestor. You have wasted so much time on me already and I think I can remember where it is.” Lindir remembered Erestor pointing the dining hall, Hall of Fire, and various offices out to him before lunch.

One of Erestor’s eyebrows subtly lifted. “I do not waste my time, Lindir,” he said gently. “And it’s just Erestor, remember? It is no hardship for me to walk with you to dinner. My room is just next door to you. It is why Tinnu found me here.”

That news astonished Lindir. He was housed next door to Master Erestor? Why ever would they give a scribe from Lindon the room next to Master Erestor? Humbly, he apologized, “Forgive me, Erestor. I did not mean to imply you wasted your time. I will be ready for dinner on time.”

Erestor left to get some work done, taking the tray with him. When Erestor had gone, Lindir took a roll out of his pocket, and then secreted it away in one of the chest drawers. Smiling to himself as he closed the drawer, he lay on the bed where he did exactly what Lord Elrond had ordered and rested. The remainder of the day was spent in dozing or reading until it was dinner time. 

When it was time to dress, Lindir rose and dressed in the new robes that Erestor had told him he could keep. The outer robe was black, but was lined in soft rose, and the inner tunic was the color of pale wine. He thought he should wear them to show how much he appreciated the gift. He’d forgotten to ask Erestor how the elves of Imladris dressed for dinner, but he supposed robes were always a good choice, since Lord Elrond and Master Erestor wore them. 

“Those robes fit you well,” Erestor said when he arrived to escort Lindir to the dining hall. “You look good in them. You are looking healthier and I think your friends will be happy to see you doing so well. The one who carried your bag to Imladris was Esgaron, by the way.”

Lindir was a little embarrassed by Erestor’s words, but said a simple, “Thank you. And thank you for letting me know about Esgaron. He and I have been close friends for many years.”

“Then I am glad you have old friends here now among the new.”

The door next to them opened and closed before Lindir could respond, and they were joined by Lord Glorfindel, resplendent in deep blue and gold. Lord Glorfindel’s room was on the other side of his? Why ever would they give him this room? Lindir said nothing, knowing to question the location of his room would be the height of bad manners.

“Are you two going to dinner? I am just in time then,” Glorfindel said, and the three of them walked together to the dining hall.

“Lindir! Lindir!” Lindir’s name was called out by several elves as he entered the room, and it wasn’t long before he was surrounded by his companions from Lindon. He was a little overwhelmed, but at least they weren’t slapping him on the back or embracing him. He was sure that would hurt and thought mayhap they had been told about his broken ribs. More importantly, though, ever since his rescue by Glorfindel he realized that he didn’t like anyone touching him. He didn’t mind Elrond or the healers; they had taken care of him and healed him and their touches were different and it wasn’t the same as anyone else touching him. Another he didn’t mind touching him was Master Erestor. No, he didn’t mind Erestor touching him at all. The chief counselor often touched his hand or placed a hand on his shoulder and it always felt comforting. No, he didn’t mind Erestor touching him. He suspected he wouldn’t mind if Glorfindel touched him either, not that he ever had, but Lindir thought it would feel like when the healers or Lord Elrond touched him. Shoving those thoughts deeper into his mind for another time, he said, “Esgaron, I want to thank you for bringing my travel bag here and for taking such good care of my things. I am very grateful to you.”

“Is your harp all right?” Esgaron asked. “I was worried something happened to it but I didn’t want to open it up and mayhap make it worse.”

Lindir smiled. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” Esgaron knew how much Lindir loved his harp.

“Come and sit with us for dinner,” one of the others said, and Lindir, surrounded as he was, was forced to walk with them. His chest tightened. It would be rude to decline their invitation. He turned his head and his eyes frantically searched for Erestor, finally finding him. Erestor smiled and nodded, and the wrench in Lindir’s chest eased. When he reached his friends’ table, he said, “May I sit on the other side, please? I should like to be able to see everything. This is the first time I have been here in the dining hall and practically the first time I’ve seen anyone other than the healers and the elves I was introduced to today.” His friends agreed and Lindir made sure the seat he took gave him a clear view of Master Erestor. It was then he realized that the only time he felt really safe was if he was with Erestor. That thought joined the others that had been stuffed down for later consideration and he answered a question that was asked of him.

When dinner was over, he walked with Erestor and Glorfindel back to their rooms. At the door to his room, Erestor said, “Good night, Lindir. Sleep well. Remember you are safe here in Imladris. I am just next door and no one can harm you with Glorfindel on your other side.” He smiled at Lindir and went into his own room.

Inside his room, Lindir removed the roll and the orange from his pocket and placed it in the chest drawer alongside the roll from lunch.

He couldn’t sleep. The day had been too full and his mind was too busy. No, that wasn’t really it. He was being silly. He knew it, but he was afraid to sleep. He knew it had something to do with the men who had taken him but beyond that he wouldn’t – couldn’t – think of it. He took off his robes and hung them in the wardrobe, dressed himself in a night gown, and curled up in the chair before the fire, the book on the history of Imladris in his hand. He wished Erestor was here. He always felt safe when Erestor stayed with him in the healing room. Carefully, he let the thoughts he had set aside for later travel through his mind, and it was late into the night before he slept, the unread book still on his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Eight

In the morning, when Lindir didn’t answer his knock, Erestor opened Lindir’s door to find him asleep, curled up in the chair before the dying fire, his bare feet tucked under his bottom and the book he’d been reading on his lap. The room was chill. Erestor quietly went to his own room and collected the blanket he kept on a sofa. This he used to envelop Lindir before adding some wood to the fire and poking it into life again. He debated against waking Lindir, but decided the elf could sleep again after breakfast. Lindir had to eat, but Erestor would let him sleep until he returned with breakfast. 

He went to the kitchens and requested one of the servants to set a tray with enough food for two, being sure to include plenty of fresh fruit, bread, and jam. The maid returned with a large tray laid with a covered bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate of sausages, a bowl of porridge, a basket of bread and jam, and several pieces of fruit. To this she added a pot of tea, cups, plates and bowls for Erestor to serve the meal on. “Will this do, Master Erestor?” she asked. “Lindir needs to eat to get his health back, so I’ve given you some extra sausages for him.” She was obviously one of the servants who had fallen under Lindir’s spell the previous day.

“It will do admirably,” Erestor said, hefting the heavy tray and thanking the maid, while musing to himself about the possibility of designing little carts with wheels to deliver overly laden trays. 

Back in Lindir’s room he set the tray aside until he woke Lindir, reckoning the elf might need a couple of minutes to wake up. He stood over Lindir and watched the elf sleep. “Valar preserve me,” he whispered so low that Lindir could not have heard him, had he been awake, “I am falling in love with this elf. Whatever would such a young, beautiful elf want with a hardened old counselor such as me?” 

Placing a hand on Lindir’s shoulder, he shook him slightly. “Lindir? It is time to wake up.”

Lindir woke with an obvious start. “Master Erestor? Oh, I am sorry. Was I supposed to be ready? Am I supposed to be somewhere?”

“Peace, Lindir,” Erestor said, crouching down in front of Lindir. “There is no where you are supposed to be except here. It is simply time for your breakfast. I thought you should eat now, and then you can go back to sleep if you like, but why are you not using the bed?”

Lindir’s fingers plucked at the blanket and he finally said, “I had trouble sleeping. My mind was too full. I thought I would read for a little while, and I fell asleep.”

Erestor nodded, accepting what Lindir said, but not believing that it was the whole truth. “Why don’t you go and wash. Put on something comfortable like a shirt and leggings, then come and eat.”

“Yes, Erestor,” Lindir said, hurrying to his bathroom, grabbing clothes along the way. 

Erestor smiled, pleased that Lindir had remembered to call him just plain Erestor. He opened the balcony doors and Tinnu bounded into the room from where he had been lounging on the balcony. “Joining us for breakfast? If I feed you here, no going to tell Elrond you’re starving and haven’t eaten.” He fixed a plate with egg and sausage and set it on the floor for the cat, then set about making up a plate for Lindir and himself. He really needed to bring another chair to this room since he was spending so much time here and the only straight chair was the one at Lindir’s desk. He went out through the balcony and into his room, carrying a chair to put on the other side of Lindir’s desk. Glancing at the sky, he knew he was right about the coming rain. Clouds were moving to obscure the sun. Summer was beginning to fade into autumn.

Lindir came into the room dressed and looking more awake. “You brought me breakfast?” he asked, and then he noticed the cat and smiled. “Good morning, Tinnu.” He cautiously bent down and petted the cat as it ate, and Erestor knew the elf’s broken ribs were still mending and causing him pain.

“Come and sit at your desk and eat while everything is still warm.” Erestor made a point of setting the baskets of bread and fruit on the desk before fixing a plate with eggs and sausage and setting it in Lindir’s place. Next to the plate he set a bowl of porridge. “There is a lot here, so eat what you can.”

Breakfast was a companionable meal, with neither elf talking to excess. Erestor simply enjoyed the good food and the comfort of Lindir’s company. Tinnu stretched out in front of the fire when he was done eating. “You may be blessed with Tinnu’s company for part of today,” Erestor said when they had finished eating, stacking their used plates back on the tray. “I will ask Lord Elrond if you may start copying a book. I suspect it will be all right, but only for a couple of hours a day. I am sure he will want to come and visit you later today to see how you’re healing.”

Lindir beamed up at him. “Thank you, Erestor.”

“Lord Elrond will have to approve first, remember, but if you work in here at your desk where you will have less chance of being jostled, I think he will agree.” The look of gratitude on Lindir’s face made Erestor’s decision to press the matter with Elrond worth it. “I will leave the fruit and bread and jam here in case you get hungry later. After I get some work done this morning, I’ll come and get you for lunch in the dining hall, shall I?” 

“I would like that,” Lindir said. “Thank you.”

Erestor took up the tray and said his good byes to the scribe, leaving Tinnu sleeping in front of the fire. After quickly dropping the tray off in the kitchen, he hurried to Elrond’s office. They needed to talk.

~~~

“He is hiding food, Elrond,” Erestor said, once he was alone in Elrond’s office. “At lunch yesterday it was a roll of bread. At dinner last night, it was an orange and another roll. Today at breakfast, I know he slipped some bread into his desk when he thought I wasn’t watching. It is breaking my heart to see him so. He is afraid of going hungry again. Afraid that all of this isn’t real. Yesterday, he could have been simply saving a bit of food for later, but this morning….” Erestor broke off and shook his head.

Elrond sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. “Somehow we are going to have to help him come to terms with what happened to him. You left him with food today?”

“Yes. Fruit and a basket of bread and jam. We can make sure that he always has extra food in his room for now. When I saw him secret the bread away I told him that I would ask you about his beginning work. He asked me yesterday if he might not work on a simple task like copying a book. I told him you would probably approve if it was just a few hours a day and he worked at his desk in his room. It will be more comfortable there for him with less chance of his getting pulled into too much activity.”

“I will need to see how he is healing first,” Elrond said, “but I think it is a very good idea. The more we can get him into a normal routine here, the sooner he will mend. His body has been healing well, but I fear his spirit is broken.”

“And that is my greatest fear,” Erestor whispered.

~~~  
Elrond wished to examine Lindir before lunch, so he accompanied Erestor to Lindir’s room. When Lindir admitted them into his room, Erestor noticed that some of the fruit and bread was missing from the baskets. He was reminded to be sure and talk to one of the cooks about sending a basket of fruit and bread to Lindir’s room each morning. 

“Come and sit on your bed and let me see how you are healing,” Elrond said. “How are you feeling? Are you able to move any better?”

“My chest is still a little sore and reminds me if I move too much, my lord,” Lindir answered. 

Elrond had Lindir perform some simple movements and watched the scribe’s reaction to each movement. “You are able to move easier now, it appears,” he said. “You are healing well.” He smiled at the elf. “I agree with Master Erestor. I think you can work for a few hours each day at your desk. No more than two hours in the morning and two in the afternoon, and they must be in here in your room at your desk. You are not yet ready to have the other scribes scoop you into their activities. They will have you climbing shelves in the library if we are not careful!”

Lindir grinned at Elrond’s words. “Then I will work here in my room until you tell me different, Lord Elrond. Thank you. I am very happy that I can finally do some work.”

“Just be careful not to do too much,” Erestor added. “Now, I do believe it’s time for lunch. Will you join us in the dining hall, my lord?”

The three elves walked to the dining hall, and Lord Elrond’s quiet, “Come and sit with Erestor and me, Lindir, and we will discuss which book you would like to copy as we enjoy the meal,” forestalled any of Lindir’s friends dragging him off to their table. 

As they ate, Erestor recited a list of books that were in the most need of copying, and sooner rather than later. The tomes were always in demand and received a lot of wear. Many were in fragile condition with loose pages that could easily be lost. 

Lindir was surprised to hear that so many books were in such poor condition and said, “Then you must choose the book, Master Erestor. I will work on whichever one you think is the most important.”

Erestor was pleased with Lindir’s response. They had had such a shortage of good scribes over the past many years that the copying was woefully behind, though there was no letup in the demand for the books. “Then we will go to the library when we finish eating and I will get the first book for you.”

After the meal, Erestor sent Lindir to the library, promising to be along in just a moment. He hurried to the kitchen and quietly talked with the head cook before following Lindir to the library. The book Erestor selected was in very poor shape and kept in a wooden box. He explained to Lindir that it would be best to keep the book in the box and simply turn each page when he was done copying it. The leather and parchment were so fragile that to pick it up meant the book would break, and he showed Lindir how to carefully turn the pages. “This is a book of herbs and what they are used for. There are many illustrations of plants and flowers in it. Since we were told that you do excellent work drawing maps, I hope you will be able to draw the illustrations?” 

“I can draw them and I will be very careful with it, Master Erestor,” Lindir said. 

“After it is copied, a bookmaker will sew the pages together and bind them into a new book.” Erestor carried the wooden box with the book that would be a little too heavy for Lindir to carry, while Lindir carried a supply of quires, inks and quills. 1 

 

1\. The first step in writing a book, or codex, was to prepare the quires. A quire was most often 4 folded sheets of vellum or parchment, i.e. 8 leaves, 16 sides. The pages were lightly ruled with a pointed stick or charcoal so the scribe had evenly spaced lines to write on. There are many examples of codices or illustrated manuscripts where the lines are clearly visible. The quire were sometimes tacked together with thread by the scribe before they started writing and margins could also be marked. The text was always written first, with spaces left for the illustrations.


	6. Chapter 6

Nine

Lindir knew he could do the work well. This was what he excelled at. Drawing the pictures of the herbs was not difficult for him and he would enjoy copying this book. He could only imagine how special it was to all of the healers who worked in Imladris and he was happy that he would be able to give them a new book that they could easily use for reference. Master Erestor had brought the slanted stand from his big desk in the scriptorium so it would be easier to see the old book to copy it, and Lindir carefully leaned the box with its old, treasured book on it. After arranging his inkwells with their differently colored inks and a supply of quills, he sat down and began to work and was soon lost in the task of creating something of beauty. He carefully marked lines on the page, being sure to leave space for the first illustration, and then began to write. 

It was not until several hours later when Erestor came to get him for dinner that he realized he had worked through the afternoon, not even noticing the passage of time. “I am sorry, Erestor,” he said when Erestor came into the room and knew he had still been working. “I did not feel the time passing and I forgot to stop after two hours. Please let me continue on the book. I promise I won’t do it again and it’s such a beautiful book.”

Erestor picked up the quire and looked at the pages Lindir had completed. “Your work is beautiful, Lindir,” he breathed. “Better than I even expected. You have a fine hand and the detail on the drawings is exquisite. The subtle shading and colors are better than the original. Well done.” He smiled at the scribe who blushed under the praise. “We will neglect to tell Lord Elrond you worked over long today and it will not happen again, agreed?”

Lindir breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. “Agreed. Thank you, Erestor. I usually wait until all the text is written before I do the illustrations, but I wanted to show you my work.”

“I am glad you did. Now it is time to stop working and go to dinner, however. I will put the inks and quills away while you go and change or we will be late.”

Lindir took a fresh set of clothes from his wardrobe and hurried into his little washroom. A brush and soap soon removed all the ink from his hands, and he quickly changed and brushed his hair before returning to the outer room. “Tinnu left a few hours ago and I have not seen him since. Is he all right, Erestor?”

“Yes, he is quite all right,” Erestor replied, leading the way out of the room and down the hallway. “He never goes far. He likes to hunt and was probably off chasing mice. He is actually back in my room at the moment, contently sleeping after stuffing himself with some chicken meat the kitchens supplied for him today.”

Lindir smiled at the thought of the cat. Tinnu made him happy. “He is a wonderful cat.”

“He is indeed,” Erestor laughed. “Don’t let him hear you say that, though.”

“Erestor, will I sit with you or with my friends from Lindon tonight?” 

“Which would you like?” Erestor asked in return.

Lindir was thoughtful for a moment and then said, “I like my friends. Truly I do. Especially Esgaron. But things have changed now, haven’t they? I’ve changed. I know that now. I spent a lot of time last night thinking. That’s why I was sitting in the chair when I finally fell asleep. I needed to think about everything.” Why Lindir was telling Erestor this he had no idea, but the counselor made him feel so safe and he just couldn’t help himself. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. I know some of the things I’m thinking about and doing are not the way I used to be, but I don’t know what to do – how to make myself like the way I was before, I mean.“ Lindir hoped that made sense and he hadn’t just bungled what he was trying to say.

Erestor stopped walking and placed a hand on Lindir’s shoulder, making Lindir stop and look at him. “I do not think you can be the same as you were before, Lindir. What happened to you is now a part of you and yes, it has changed you, for better or worse. Hopefully for the better. Do you know how strong you are? How brave you were? You survived, Lindir. You survived. You kept going, you kept walking, searching for us. You never gave up. You have been tested and you won through. Now you need to give yourself time. Do not be hard on yourself. Take each day as it comes and know that in the end you will triumph.”

Lindir’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and he hurriedly looked away and wiped them away with his sleeve. “Do you really think so?”

“I know so,” Erestor said. “Lindir, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Not in the dining hall, in my rooms. Perhaps you would like to talk more about it? I will be happy to listen.”

“I would like that,” Lindir said, relief shining in his eyes as he wiped at his face again. 

They walked back to Erestor’s room. “Wait for me here. I will just go and find a servant and have our meal brought to us.” He opened the door and motioned Lindir into the room. “Make yourself comfortable and I will be right back.”

Erestor’s rooms were more splendid than the library, Lindir thought. The sitting room held a comfortable looking sofa and chairs arranged in front of the fire, a large table for dining or working surrounded by four chairs, and a large desk. Through another door, Lindir could see the bedroom. The mantelpiece and furniture were beautifully carved, and the sofa and chairs were upholstered in burgundy and gold. 

Erestor was so kind. Why such an important elf would pay attention to him, Lindir did not know, but he was very grateful for Erestor’s kindnesses. Perhaps he could tell him some of the things that had happened and were troubling him so much and Erestor could advise him what to do. He said down on the sofa and waited for the chief counselor to return.

Ten

Erestor hurriedly found a servant and requested that their dinner be brought to his room. He next sent a message to Elrond that he would be taking dinner in his room, knowing that Elrond would understand he was with Lindir. Returning to his rooms, he sat on the chair across from Lindir, not wanting to get too close and intimidate the scribe. 

“Will you tell me what is troubling you the most, Lindir? I will listen and help you if I can. I will not judge.”

Lindir folded his hands in his lap and looked down at the fire in the hearth. “You said I was brave, but I wasn’t. I was terrified, Erestor. When the man took me, I was so scared I could hardly move. And then when I tried to get away and he cut me with his knife, I thought I was going to die. The whole time I was with them I was terrified. They took my clothes and my boots and kicked me and I couldn’t fight. They wouldn’t feed me and there was nothing I could do. I was less than useless, Erestor. And then after three days they were hunting and arguing over something and they forgot to pay attention to me and I got away. They chased me and I fell down into a gully and hit my head and they didn’t find me, but I couldn’t find any food and I didn’t know where I was. I wasn’t brave. I was so scared. I was sure I was going to die. I wasn’t brave, Erestor. I wasn’t. I’m worthless. You shouldn’t even be helping me.” The words came tumbling out and Lindir sagged dejectedly.

Erestor rose and, kneeling on the floor in front of Lindir, took both of the scribe’s hands into his own. “Oh, Lindir, you are so far from worthless. Being afraid does not mean you are weak or lack courage. Do you think Glorfindel was not afraid when he faced the Balrog? Everyone is afraid sometimes. To never be afraid is foolishness, not bravery. Bravery is when you’re afraid and you do what you need to do anyway. You are one of the bravest elves I know. If another of your companions were taken instead of you, I do not think they would have survived, but you did. You are so strong, so brave. And you have so much value to us … to me.” 

A knock sounded at the door. Erestor placed a chaste kiss on the scribe’s brow before releasing his hands. He rose and went to the door. Servants brought in their meal and laid it out on the table. Erestor’s mind raced. If he spoke again right now he would end up repeating the same thing, over and over. Lindir was not useless; he was precious in Erestor’s sight, and maybe it would be all right to tell him so. He wished he could get Elrond’s advice, but that was hardly possible and he wouldn’t leave Lindir, especially since the scribe seemed to want to talk. He wouldn’t do anything to stop that. The servants finally finished their task, bowed and left the room, and he returned to Lindir, this time sitting at his side on the sofa. “The meal will keep for a few minutes. Will you tell me what else troubles you?”

“I am still afraid,” Lindir said in a hesitant whisper. “I’m afraid almost all of the time. “

“What are you afraid of?”

“I’m afraid the men will come. I’m afraid I’ll be sent back to Lindon and something will happen again only this time there won’t be a Glorfindel to rescue me. I’m afraid someone will take me. I’m afraid of people I don’t know touching me. I’m afraid of being in a crowd and not being able to get away. I’m afraid to go walking outside because I might get lost and not find my way back. I’m afraid of being lost in the wild again. I’m afraid of being hungry for days and not finding any food. I’m not brave. I’m afraid of everything.”

Erestor let the last part of Lindir’s answer pass. Lifting Lindir’s face up to meet his own with a finger under the scribe’s chin, he said, “Hear me, Lindir. You will not have to go back to Lindon. You are safe here. The men are gone and they cannot hurt you anymore.”

“Gone?”

Erestor nodded solemnly. “Gone. Our patrol made sure they will not hurt anyone else.” 

“They are dead?”

Erestor nodded.

Lindir took a deep breath and heaved a great sigh of relief.

“When are you not afraid?” Erestor asked. 

Lindir visibly swallowed. “I’m not afraid when I’m with you. I feel safe with you. With Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel too, but mostly with you.”

Very slowly, very gently, Erestor wrapped the elf up into his arms. “Then I will keep you safe.” Lindir’s arms slowly came up around Erestor’s back and the two elves sat together, unmoving, Erestor just letting Lindir draw peace and strength from him. After long minutes, he finally said, “Come, it’s time to eat and I’m hungry.“ Lindir slowly drew his arms away and looked up at Erestor. Erestor could swear there was a look of longing in Lindir’s eyes. He rose and led Lindir to the table.

As they sat down at the table and silently began to eat, the thought occurred to Erestor that what Lindir was familiar with he would not fear. There was one thing he could take care of almost immediately. “Lindir,” he began, “when we finish our dinner I would like to take you for a walk through the gardens and the grounds around the house. Will you come with me?”

Lindir was silent for a long moment and then asked, “Will you promise you won’t leave me leave me alone?”

“You have my word, whatever happens, I will not leave your side or ask you to leave mine.”

Lindir nodded. “Then I will come.”

The sun was just setting when they left the house, and Erestor led Lindir first through the more formal gardens. Lindir was clearly nervous to be out of the confines of the house and at one point took hold of Erestor’s robe and held onto it as a child would hold onto its parent’s clothing to make sure they did not get lost. Erestor allowed this, but finally he took Lindir’s hand and unclasped the fingers from around his clothing and then laced his fingers with Lindir’s. “I will not let you go.” He showed Lindir the paths, the bridges over the river, and the small pavilions. All along the way, Erestor stopped and had Lindir look back toward the house, and each time a part of the house was still visible. “You see, Lindir, if you stay within these gardens and on these paths, the house will always be within your sight and you will not be lost. You will always know where home is.”

The sun set and the rose colored sky gave way to the deep of night, and stars appeared in the heavens. They stopped on one of the bridges and Lindir’s head was tilted up. His eyes fixed on the stars, he began to sing.

 

Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,  
Tears from the depth of some divine despair  
Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes  
In looking on the happy summer fields,  
And thinking of the days that are no more,  
So sad, so fresh, the days that are no more.

Ah, sad and strange as in dark summer dawns   
The earliest pipe of half-awakened birds   
To dying ears, when unto dying eyes   
The casement slowly grows a glimmering square;   
So sad, so strange, the days that are no more. 2

 

Erestor listened in wonder as Lindir’s beautiful voice filled the valley. He was quite sure he had never heard such an enchanting voice, and Erestor had fallen under its spell. As the music faded away, the spell finally broke and Erestor said, “That was beautiful, Lindir. You sing from the soul.” Lindir brushed tears away from his eyes and the second important realization of that day came to Erestor: Lindir could use his music to heal himself, for the song had found its way into the secret places of Lindir’s wounded soul. All he needed was time and someone to stand by him. They had the time and Erestor would be that someone. He took his hand from Lindir’s and instead wrapped the elf into a hug, holding him close. “Will you do something for me?” he asked.

“Anything.”

“Will you sing? Every day without fail. Better, each morning and each night. Sing.”

“If you wish me to, I will, but why?”

“Tell me first how you feel after that song you just sang. Are you feeling any better? Is your heart not a little lighter.”

Lindir thought for a moment. “Yes, I think it is. Just a little lighter.” 

“Sometimes,” Erestor said, “when we cannot speak with words, music speaks for us. Sing out all of your feelings, all of your pain, all of your loneliness. Cleanse yourself from it. Can you do this?”

Lindir nodded. “If you think it will help me, then I will do as you say.”

Erestor released Lindir and then took his hand once more, holding it firmly in his own. “Come. It is time for you to rest. You have had a long day and I seem to remember that you worked a bit over long today. Tomorrow, before lunch and after you work on the book for precisely two hours, we will take another walk. Soon you will be able to walk anywhere on the grounds and know exactly where you are.” 

 

2\. Adapted from Tears, Idle Tears by Alfred Lord Tennyson


	7. Chapter 7

Eleven

Lindir fought against the man who held him, trying frantically to get free. He bit the man’s hand and stomped on his foot, but the man held him fast. He bit the man’s arm, and suddenly there was a knife that slashed at his side and that would have plunged into him had he not moved at the last moment. Lindir screamed, and then woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in his bed. He felt like he was covered in sweat and he shivered in the sudden cold.

Before he could think about what had happened, the door to his room burst open and Glorfindel, followed by Erestor, came into the room. 

“Lindir, what happened? Are you all right?” Erestor asked, hurrying to the bed. He set his candle on the bedside table and sat on the bed before pulling Lindir into his arms.

“The man…the man stabbed me. I’m so cold,” Lindir whispered.

“You had a nightmare,” Glorfindel said. “It will pass, Lindir. It is to be expected after what you went through. I had many of them after the Valar recreated me and returned me to Arda.” He set the candle he carried on the mantelpiece and poked at the dying fire in the hearth before adding tinder and a new log. 

“You did?” Lindir asked, distracted and astonished by Glorfindel’s comments.

“I did. Erestor and Lord Elrond can tell you so. But the nightmares pass.” Glorfindel smiled at Lindir where he lay against Erestor, the counselor’s arms wrapped around him. 

“I would be worried about you if you didn’t have them, and yes, he did. Terrible ones.” Elrond walked to the bed and placed a hand on Lindir’s head, smoothing the damp hair off of his face.

“I am sorry I disturbed your sleep, my lord, all of you,” Lindir said. Why on Arda would three such noble elves be so concerned about him? Lindir finally noticed that while Glorfindel and Elrond were still dressed in comfortable shirts and leggings, Erestor was wearing a gown and had probably been asleep. 

“You did not.” Elrond smiled kindly. “It’s just gone midnight and I was still awake and talking with Glorfindel. I have asked the kitchens to make some tea for you and so will leave you in Erestor’s hands. Good night.” 

When everyone said their good nights to Elrond and he left, Lindir said, a little self-consciously, “I think I will feel better if I wash and put on new night clothes.” He was uncomfortable now and damp from the sweat. Erestor released him and rose, and Lindir was able to scurry to the wardrobe, find a clean night gown, and hurry into his little washroom. 

The water was cold but Lindir felt better as he ran the cloth over this face and then the rest of his body. By the time he had dried off and was dressed in the new gown, he was feeling warmer. When he returned to the main room, Erestor was missing but Glorfindel was still standing by the fire and so he asked him, “Why did I get so cold after the nightmare?”

“Even we elves need time to heal, Lindir. We may heal quicker than men do, but we can be just as affected with the lingering effects of what happens here.” Glorfindel tapped on his head to make his point. 

Lindir sat in the chair in front of the fire. “Then it’s because of the men hurting me?”

Glorfindel nodded. “Just like your nightmare was.”

Lindir was thoughtful for several minutes, simply sitting and thinking, and then he asked, “Why did the Valar send you back to Arda before you were fully healed?”

“I don’t really know,” Glorfindel said, “although I think it likely they did it to strengthen the bond between Elrond and me. It was he who most cared for me when I returned, though Erestor did as well.”

Erestor returned to the room just then, carrying a tray with a teapot, cups, and assorted buns and pastries. “Some hot tea and you’ll feel much better.” He set the tray on Lindir’s desk and began pouring the tea.

Lindir did indeed feel better after the tea and a buttered bannock. He was tired after all the work he had done that day, and he found himself dosing to the murmur of Glorfindel’s and Erestor’s voices.

“Should I carry him to his bed?”

“No, it might startle him. Best not.”

Lindir came awake with a start. “I am awake. I can walk to my bed.”

“Of course you can,” Erestor said, motioning with his arm for Lindir to get up from the chair. “Come, I have freshened the linens for you and it is time you were asleep. You did not sleep well last night and you need your rest.”

“Good night, Lindir,” Glorfindel said, placing his cup and plate back on the tray and taking another bun to take with him. “Sleep well.”

“Good night,” Lindir replied. “And thank you for talking with me. It helps to know that I am not alone.”

“That you are not, my young friend,” Glorfindel said, and he left.

“He is very kind,” Lindir said as he crawled under his bed covers. “Lord Glorfindel I mean, but of course you and Lord Elrond are too.”

Erestor nodded and pushed the armchair from in front of the fire to beside Lindir’s bed. “Yes, they are both very kind.”

“Why are you moving the chair?”

“Because it’s more comfortable for me to sleep in than the straight chair from your desk.”

“You are sleeping here?”

“I will guard your sleep and be right here if you have another nightmare. Now lie down and go to sleep.”

Lindir watched Erestor as he walked around the room extinguishing the candles, his form visible by the glow of the fire. Finally, the counselor sat in the chair and made himself comfortable by propping his feet up on the edge of the bed. Lindir suddenly remembered the kiss on the brow that Erestor had given him before dinner. With all of his problems it had slipped his mind. “Erestor?”

“Hmmm?”

“Earlier tonight when we went to your rooms for dinner, you kissed me. Kissed my brow.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Because you are very precious to me. I wanted you to know that.”

“Does it mean you like me?”

“I like you very much.”

“I like you too, Erestor. Erestor?”

“Yes?”

“Would you very much mind kissing me again?” 

Erestor’s feet came off the bed and he rose and leaned over Lindir, and Lindir quietly waited for that comforting kiss once more. It never came. What came instead was a soft brush of lips over his own that was exquisite, tender and innocent all at once, and Lindir loved it. It was his first kiss and it was perfect. “Thank you,” he breathed.

“Now go to sleep,” Erestor said, his lips brushing the top of Lindir’s head before he settled back into the chair. A soft scratching on the balcony doors brought him up again and when he opened the balcony, Tinnu ran into the room, jumped onto Lindir’s bed, and snuggled down next to Lindir. 

Twelve

“You’re looking extraordinarily pleased with yourself this morning.” Glorfindel said. The ancient elf-lord sat in a corner of the kitchen with a cup of tea and an early breakfast sitting on the table before him. “How is Lindir this morning?”

“I left him sleeping with Tinnu and thought I’d collect our breakfast. Being up half the night tends to make me peckish.” Erestor snatched a piece of fruit off of Glorfindel’s plate and popped it into his mouth. “You off for an early patrol?”

“Hmm. So why are you so cheerful this morning?”

“Aren’t I always?” Erestor grinned. 

“Do not make me beat it out of you, Lord Counselor.”

Erestor dropped into a chair across from Glorfindel and whispered, “He asked me to kiss him last night. Well, not a real kiss, but still a kiss. He was expecting a kiss on his brow and I chastely kissed his lips instead and it pleased him!”

Glorfindel’s eyebrows rose – both of them. “Tread lightly, my friend. Do not play with his feelings. It could cause great damage to him right now.”

Erestor smiled. “Ah, my friend, you misunderstand me. I am far too old for games and passing fancies. You see, I am quite sure I have fallen in love with our young scribe, and my heart tells me he feels the same, although he does not realize it yet. Time will tell, but in the meantime he is safe in my care. I will let nothing or no one harm him, myself included.”

“You have finally found your one,” Glorfindel said, a smile on his face and in his voice.

“Good morning,” Elrond said, pulling out a chair and joining his friends, cup of tea in hand. “One what?”

No one spoke until a servant had placed a bowl of porridge and a plate of eggs and fruit in front of Elrond and moved away again.

“Erestor has found his mate,” Glorfindel whispered, knowing the servants had sharper ears than his sentries.

Elrond looked guilty.

“You knew!” Erestor glared at his lord. “And you could not have warned me?”

“Oh, I think he did, Erestor,” Glorfindel chuckled. “Why else would he have cared for Lindir himself and let you help? Why else allow him to be placed in a room between yours and mine? And why else would Elrond have come to Lindir’s room last night to check on him when others were perfectly capable of doing so?”

“I should have guessed,” Erestor said. “I thought you were just caring for him yourself because scribes are more valuable to us than Thranduil’s jewels and Dorwinian at the moment.”

“This one is very precious to us,” Elrond said, his eyes twinkling. “How could I not make sure my chief counselor’s future mate got the best of care?”

“Then it is true? Lindir loves me?”

“I have seen it,” Elrond began to eat. 

Erestor excused himself and gathered his breakfast tray, making sure to include a small plate of eggs and chopped up sausages for Tinnu. When he was finally back in Lindir’s room, he found the elf dressed and sitting in the armchair, now once again in its customary place before the fire, harp on his lap as he played and sang to Tinnu, who sat in front of him, seemingly fascinated by the music. Erestor set the tray on Lindir’s desk . Breakfast could wait until Lindir was done singing, for it would surely be tragic to stop that golden voice.

Days passed into weeks. Lindir’s ribs healed and the bindings were finally gone, and the hours devoted to copying the book multiplied each week. Each morning and evening he played his harp and sang. They walked the paths and trails of Imladris, and Lindir learned all the landmarks that would allow him to find the house no matter where he was in the valley. Each night Erestor and Tinnu stayed to guard his sleep, although now the armchair had been replaced by a couch that was more comfortable for sleeping. A table and chairs had been added to the room in front of the balcony doors, and the two elves took breakfast and lunch together at it every day, going in the evening to the dining hall. They spent hours each day talking, and Lindir poured out his concerns and pain to Erestor, always finding support and comfort. Lindir continued to squirrel away rolls in a drawer of his chest, until one day he was able to see it for what it was, the expression of a fear that he no longer had. He crushed up the dried out rolls and set them out on the balcony for the birds to eat. The chaste kisses grew to several times each day, but always, always, Erestor patiently waited for more. 

Lindir became driven to complete the book so it could be given to the healers. It was as if that task signaled the final stage of his healing, and on a rainy autumn’s afternoon he finally laid down the quill, looked up at Erestor and said, “It is finished.” 

Erestor took up the final pages and said, “It is a masterpiece, Lindir. This will be one of the finest in our collection if not the finest. Tomorrow morning I will carry it to the bookmakers and in a few days you will have the volume to give to the healers. We will have more copies made, but none will be as fine as yours.” 

Lindir beamed under the praise. “I can’t believe it is finally done. Do I start on the maps now?”

“Yes. How would you feel about my moving your working table from the scriptorium to an empty office next to mine. That way you can begin the maps and we can still spend time together as we’ve grown accustomed to.”

“You would do that? Yes, please, Erestor. I would like that very much. Perhaps you could do one more thing. Could you tell the kitchens they don’t have to bring me a basket of fruit and rolls every day anymore? I don’t think I need it. If I get hungry, I will go to the kitchens, but I am very grateful for what you and they did.”

Erestor smiled. He had seen the bread crumbs on the balcony and guessed where they had come from. 

And so it was. The book was beautifully bound and presented to the healers, who were overjoyed with it and effusive in their praise of its beauty. Lindir’s large desk was moved to the office that connected to Erestor’s and he began work there, much to the delight of both of the elves. And still Erestor waited, waiting for a sign from Lindir.

It came one night as they lay before sleep, Lindir in his narrow bed and Erestor on his couch. “Would you not be more comfortable in your own bed, Erestor? I have been a very selfish elf, letting you sleep on that little couch night after night.”

“Do you wish me to leave? I will understand if you wish to sleep alone now. You no longer have nightmares.”

“No, no! I didn’t mean that, Erestor. Not for you to leave. I do not think I could sleep without you beside me anymore. I just thought maybe…well, we could find a more comfortable arrangement for you.”

Erestor rose and sat on the bed next to Lindir, and took one of Lindir’s hands into his own. He hoped he was hearing what he thought he was in Lindir’s voice. After all, Elrond had foreseen it. “Would you like to move into my rooms with me, Lindir, and share my bed? You see, something happened when you came to Imladris. I fell in love for the first time in my life. “

“You did? Who did you fall in love with?” Lindir asked breathlessly.

“With you, Lindir. What I need you to tell me is if you would have me, for I would have you until the end of Arda and all the world is reborn. “

Lindir sat up and threw himself into Erestor’s arms, and Erestor kissed him deeply. When they finally parted, Lindir rose from the bed and picked Tinnu up and held him in one arm. Walking to the chest, he picked up his harp and held it in his other arm and then stood looking at Erestor. “I would have you, Erestor, until the end of Arda. I am ready to move to your rooms now. Take me to bed. Please. I have wanted it for so long.”

And Erestor did. 

 

~the end


End file.
